A Trail of Kisses
by Team Khaleesi
Summary: A series of kisses, each based of a different sort of kiss between the God of Mischief, Loki and the Goddess of Fidelity, Sigyn. A mostly fluff series of Logyn drabbles.
1. A Spiderman Kiss

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. **

_Sigyn: About 16 physically_

_Loki: About 17-18 physically_

* * *

Sigyn sat beneath a large tree in the gardens, her eyes pouring over the leather bound book in her hands. It was a history of the dynasty before her family's. It was actually rather interesting.

The peace and quiet were her only companions as she read the finely printed words upon the old, time colored paper. Books held a certain magic for her which could not be described. Their words created people and places like a spell, and their smell was more enticing than any potion could ever be. Sigyn kept her grip on the book light, the leather covers beneath her fingers too old to put any sort of strain on.

On days like these where the warm sun shone brightly, and a cool summer's breeze flowed through and ruffled the hem of her dress she could often be found in the gardens. She paid little attention to such things as the weather today though.

Just as she turned the page she felt the book being pulled from her light grasp. _What?_, the question popped into her mind as she stared at the spot where the book had been in her lap for a few moments. Her face was a mixture of surprise and confusion and she stood, looking up into the tree branches.

"Loki, do you not think that we are growing a bit too old for games such as these?" Sigyn called up upon spotting her friend, simply wanting her book back.

He grinned at her as he reclined on the lowest branch, one leg dangling down, looking totally at ease as if sitting in trees and stealing girl's books were an everyday thing for him. (Which it very well might have been) Briefly, she considered pulling him down, but she didn't want to hurt either Loki or the book. "You've read this a hundred times before, one time less will do no harm." Loki replied, ignoring her original question.

"Loki, my book, please." The blonde said in a serious tone. She held her hand out to him expectantly.

Loki shook his head at her, "I can't simply give it back. That'd defeat the whole purpose." Sigyn arched an eyebrow in response, not sure if she wanted to know. "I can however give it back if you give me a reason to." He winked at her with a grin and she simply huffed in response, a warm blush creeping into her cheeks.

Asking him was going to get her nowhere, she quickly realized with a tired sigh. Maybe if she trid she could take it back. Though she was to short Sigyn took a swipe at grabbing the book, causing Loki to lose balance. He caught himself by his knees. It was quite the sight, the second prince of Asgard, dangling from a tree. His confusion was written quite obviously across his face.

With a step forward she laugh and tilted Loki's head so that he was looking at her. "You deserved that." Her light eyes quickly glanced at the book he held, a plan forming in her mind. "Though I suppose the embarrassment this will no doubt cause is worse than a stolen book."

With a small smile she pressed her lips against his, her one hand on his cheek and the other reaching for the book. He kissed her back eagerly and she might have laughed had she not been up to something.

As she slipped the book from his now loosened grip he went to move his free hand to the back of her neck. For a moment, she actually considered letting him. They had kissed once before when they were younger, a silly little thing to get first kisses over with. This was different and she had to admit it wasn't an entirely terrible experience.

"Uh-uh." She smirked, breaking the kiss. His green eyes stared back at her, a mixture of shock and disappointment. Sigyn turned on her heal, moving quickly toward the entrance to the palace. Coing to a sudden halt she turned to him once more and waved. "Thank you for giving my book back. I'll send someone to help you down."

Smiling to herself she walked inside the palace quickly, her cheeks covered in blush at her own boldness. It had been an entirely unexpected happening. There, were definitely worse ways to get a book back.


	2. A Kiss On the Cheek

Sigyn ran excitedly through the halls of Asgard, not caring much if the servants stared at her as she moved past them. Her silvery blonde curls, which had once been so perfectly arranged now hung loosely down her back. The smile on her face was wide as she came to a familiar door.

Knocking three times on the door she called to her friend inside. "Loki, I need to talk to you. It's urgent." Almost immediately the door opened, the young prince appearing with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Come, there is someone I wish for you to meet." She shook her head and took his hand. "Please, be nice." The goddess pleaded, sending him a worried glance.

Loki grinned back at her, curious as to who this person was as he allowed himself to be led along. He watched hr as she looked forward, she'd grown into a beautiful woman somewhere along the line of their friendship. Somewhere in that time, his feelings for her had grown to. He'd planned for some months to tell her, but found no way he could say it. "And who is this person that has you so worked up?" He asked, amused.

"Theoric, the captain of Odin's Crimson Hawks, my fiance." She didn't glance at him as she said it and he was thankful for that. It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him, it was worse than one of the blows from Thor's sword in training. Staring at her he prayed that this was some sort of joke.

Alas, it was no joke, for at the end of the hall stood a tall man, broadly built and with brown hair grown long and tied away his face. His looks reminded the prince of what all the heroes from the stories looked like. Was this why she liked him so much? Loki knew that he was the total opposite.

Still, this was for Sigyn so he put on a fake smile. Her small hand was gone from his in an instant and he suddenly felt a bit colder, he wished he would have held tight to her hand, that he would've refused to let her go. No, instead he had to watch as he small form moved over to that man's giant one.

When she leaned up to kiss him lightly Loki looked away, he would meet this Theoric, and he would smile, but he would not see that.

"Theoric, this is Loki, my closest friend from childhood." His green eyes looked their way as she spoke, a small, bitter smile on his face. 'Friend from childhood'? Perhaps there was never a time that she had felt anything more than friendship. His mind wandered briefly to the day in the gardens when she'd kissed him. _That_ was friendship?

The prince reached out and shook his hand. "It is a pleasure Theoric. If you'll excuse me, I was actually quite busy before the Lady pulled me from my chambers." He didn't miss the hurt expression on Sigyn's face. She knew he was lying, of course she knew he was lying, he thought with a small sigh. She always did.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for having disturbed you." She didn't even glance his way as she spoke, instead she stared off to the side. Her voice was small and quiet, Loki flt almost immediately like an idiot for having dismissed her so easily.

Nodding to the two of them he headed inside, his mind was racing and he felt strangely empty. His footsteps halted as he heard his name being called. He turned and there she was, walking toward him. Part of him dared hope that it was with good news.

Instead she simply stepped in front of him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being nice, he means more than anything to me."

Loki stared at her, feeling as if his chest had shattered, with a shaky breath he looked away and shook his head. "I only did it for you. He's as big of an oaf as Thor." With those harsh words he turned on his heel and disappeared down the hall, leaving Sigyn to stare after him.

He hated that man, Norns, he hated him and he hardly knew him. There was a way to stop this, there was always a way, and he would find it.


End file.
